Sophomore Year
by BlackieZ
Summary: RATED M just to be safe. Beca and Jesse have been together since the ICCAs. Jesse is now the leader of the Trebles and Beca is the leader of the Bellas. Follow them through their sophomore year at Barden.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the following characters. Please review good or bad!**

**Sophomore Year at Barden**

After the Bellas won the ICCAs I decided to stay at Barden. I am getting a degree in music. Jesse had a lot to do with my decision as well.

Jesse and I have dated since the ICCAs competition.

Today is the day for auditions. The Bellas have to find two replacements for Aubrey and Chloë. I take my seat next to Stacy and Fat Amy.

"It's about time you showed up!" Fat Amy said smiling

I didn't say anything in return only stuck my tongue out. I turn around and see who is in the room. The high notes were in the back laughing. The Madonna group was seating in the very front with notebook paper and pens. That only left the Trebles who were sitting a bit behind us. I see Jesse sitting with Benji. He winked at me and I blushed a little and grinned.

"Hey! No flirting with the competition!" Fat Amy yelled at me and pointed a finger at Jesse.

"Sorry Amy! Won't happen again." Jesse yelled back to Amy

"Will you sit down and shut up?! Gosh!" I said pulling Amy back in her seat

"You two can eye fuck each other later. We have singers to interview. " Amy said smiling.

We sat there for two hours listening to every person sing Hunter Hayes 'Wanted'. All the Bellas gathered around and choose two girls we wanted.

Rose, a red-head with lots of charisma, and Jayne, a short girl with really short black hair. She can belt out some really good notes. I introduced myself and took Jayne and Rose to meet the rest of he Bellas.

"Okay. Bitches. Tonight is ACA-initiation night. Have fun! Dance! Sing! And, tomorrow the real work starts. " Fat Amy said to all of us.

Amy and I were the leaders of the Bellas we shared most the responsibility anyway.

"Umm. Sorry to interrupt but, aren't you going to give us a speech about not dating Trebles." Rose asked

Amy started laughing," That's the old Bellas. The new improved Bellas don't care if you date a Treble. Isn't that right Beca?"

I smiled at Amy,"That's right Amy"

"My mom was a Barden Bella and she said Bellas and Trebles don't mix. By, allowing Bella to date Trebles...you...you are breaking tradition." Rose stammered

Suddenly, I felt like Aubrey was back with us. Talking about Trebles and breaking tradition.

"Well, we broke tradition all season last year and we won the ICCAs. To me it looks like tradition needs To be broken." I blurted out

Rose stood in front of us with her mouth open in shock.

"If you don't like the way things are ran around here. No one is forcing you to stay." Cynthia Rose said aloud

"No. I'll stay. ... It just caught me off guard is all. I'll get used to the...new Bellas." Rose said with a fake smile.

Stacy and I walked out of the auditorium and Benji and Jesse were waiting outside.

"I'll catch you later." Stacy said walking away. Benji followed after her.

I was starting to think Benji has the hots for Stacy, but then again who didn't have the hots for Stacy.

"How'd your meeting go?" Jesse said taking my hand as we walked back to the dorms.

"It went fine. I think we got Aubrey 2.0 though. Rose is a lot like Aubrey. She about bit Amy's head off because we didn't give a speech about not dating Trebles."

"Wait. Aubrey gave a speech to you all last year about not dating Trebles?" He asked scrunching his brow

"Yea. Didn't I ever tell you that?" I replied.

"No. Why couldn't Bellas date Trebles?" He asked sitting on my bed

"Because Aubrey felt like Trebles didn't respect us." I left out the part about penetrating.

Jesse started laughing,"I for one am very glad you do not follow the rules Miss Mitchell." He said kissing me and pulling me on the bed under him. His hand eased itself under my shirt and I felt him clasp my breast.

"Oh my God! Really! It's still daylight!" Yelled Cynthia Rose

"Heck yea! Get some!" Yelled Stacy

"Welcome to my life." Amy said to the girls behind her and they started laughing.

Jesse and I sat up and blushed.

"What are you all staring at?! This isn't the discovery channel. Keep moving." I said smiling


	2. New House

Later that night

"Amy! Lets freaking go!" I yelled. Initiation night started twenty minutes ago and Amy still wasn't ready.

"Okay. Okay. Calm it down Short shit. I'm ready now." Amy said rushing me out the door

We we walked around the corner and down to the stadium.

"BECAW!" Jesse yelled coming towards us.

He insisted on saying my name like this when he got drunk. I guess it is funny in the mind of a drunk person.

Jesse came up and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey. Rose. Hey. Jayne." I said as they walked down the steps

"Hey!" Jayne yelled back," this is awesome! I'm going to find a drink. Catch you later!" She skipped down the steps

Rose gave me a soft grin and followed after Jayne.

"Wow. I can feel the tension." Jesse said karate chopping the air

"You are such a weirdo." I leaned in to kiss him. But, he grabbed my waist and kissed me hard. I enjoyed it. That kiss made me feel as if we were the only two in the stadium.

Jesse looked up and smiled at me,"Sorry. You know I get carried way sometimes." We both laughed and danced and sang.

It was close to midnight and I started looking for Amy.

"Beca! Come do this keg stand with me!" Amy yelled and pulled me over to the keg

"I am not doing this Amy."

"Oh yes you are flatbutt!"

Amy was already upside down and their were two boys holding her legs as she drank from the keg.

They let Amy down and she stumbled towards me,"Jesse! Make Beca do the keg stand."

"He can't MAKE me do anything. "I said with a laugh

Jesse grabbed one of my legs and Benji grabbed the other. Before I knew it I was doing a keg stand.

Amy started pouring shots of tequila and practically poured it down my throat when I refused.

"Why are you being such a party pooper? This is how we part-Tay in Tasmania. Woooooo!" Amy yelled in my ear. I finally gave in and started parting the way Amy wanted too.

The next morning I woke up with my head pounding. Great, I have a fucking hangover.

"Knock. Knock."

I really didn't want to get out of the bed. I went to open the door and it was my dad.

"Hey Bec. You don't look so well today."

"Thanks dad."I said quietly getting back into my warm bed and pulling the blankets over my head.

"So, I have some really exciting news for you. I have talked to the dean and I have talked him into letting the Bellas have their own house." He said smiling

"What?! No way!" I hugged him and jumped full of joy, but tried to stay cool.

"Yes way! Now the best all girls A Capella group can have their own house just like the Trebles do. I'm glad your excited." He turned to leave ," I'll let you get back to recovering from your hangover. " He snorted, "You will be able to move in when you all are ready."

"Thanks dad!" I yelled as he walked out of the room. My head still hurt but, I was too excited to care at the moment.

I went to the other bed in the room," Amy! Amy! Wake the hell up!"

"No mum I don't want to wrestle the dingo today! Don't make me do it!" She mumbled in her sleep

"Amy!"

"What?" She said finally opening her eyes

"We need to have a Bellas meeting ASAP!"

One hour later all the girls showed up to our dorm room.

"Ladies! Pack your shit. We now have our house on campus!" I squealed like a little school girl.

Everyone yelled "whats "and "no ways".

"Really. My dad pulled some strings and now we have a Bella house. We can move in when we want."

Everyone was so excited and rushed out of the room to pack their bags.

Amy and I packed our stuff and left the dorm. We got in her car and drove a block down the road.

There was a small baby blue house. Above the door it said 'Barden Bellas'. It was great! This time last year I could have cared less about the Bellas and getting our own house. Now, I am an entirely different person.

Amy and I walked inside and some of the girls were already there picking out rooms.

"Oh! I get this one!" Amy yelled through the house.

I walked to the room next to Amy's. It was a pretty good sized room and a huge window that looked straight at the Treble house.

"I knew you would pick this room. Your such a perv like that. Now you can creep on Jesse from across the street!" Amy said chuckling in the door way.

Before I could insult her back my phone rang," hello?"

"Hey! Look out side at the Treble house, on the roof!" Jesse yelled through the phone

I looke out side and he was waving at me from the roof.

"Hey Amy! What were you saying about creeping on people across the street?" We all laughed and I got off the phone with Jesse.

"Note to self: buy blinds." I mumbled


	3. Riff Off

**I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter. **

"Tonight is the Riff Off. We have to win! Have to!" Amy yelled to pump the Bellas up. She continued to tell everyone the Riff Off rules. We rehearsed out ICCA songs and performances.

The time had come to head to the Riff Off. We were the last ones to get to the pool.

"Just like a woman...always late." One of the Trebles yelled and the rest laughed.

"Unhuh! We will see who is laughing in the end. BOYS!" Jayne yelled back and Amy high fives her.

The reel spun and it landed on

"BREAK UP SONGS" yelled the guy at the reel

The Trebles ran to the middle and started Jesse started singing.

"When I Was Your Man" by Bruno Mars

"Same bed but it feels just a bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me downnnnnn

Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like ooooooooh

Mmm too young too dumb to realize

That I should've bought you flowers

and held your hand

Shoulda gave you all my hours

When I had the chance

Take you to every party

Cause all you wanted to do was dance

Now my baby's dancin'

But she's dancin' with another man"

Stacy ran to middle and, started singing.

"Irreplaceable" Beyonce

"man like you

You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I can have another you in a minute

Matter fact he'll be here in a minute, baby

You must not know 'bout me

You must not know 'bout me

I'll have another you by tomorrow

So don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable

So since I'm not your everything

How about I'll be nothing, nothing at all to you

Baby I won't shed a tear for you, I won't lose a wink of sleep

'Cause the truth of the matter is replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left

To the left, to the left

To the left, to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left

Don't you ever for a second get to thinking you're irreplaceable"

"Bam bitches!" Fat Amy yelled

"Theeeeeee winnnnnnnner is...The Trebles!"

"Damn it!" I said to Amy.

"This is some shit! Why the hell do they win?" Fat Amy yelled at me

"Don't worry about it Amy. We will smash them when it comes to the ICCAs."

"Yea aaa!" Amy replied and chest bumped me.

"Sorry Ladies!" Jesse yelled to us as the Trebles drug him away.

"Come on Bellas. We gave it our best shot. We will win the big competition." I said trying to boost spirits

"We need to win everything!" Rose yelled

No one knew how much she reminded me of Aubrey. All the time talking about winning.

"We really only need to win the ICCAs. The rest are just bonuses." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Stop this bitching!" Amy yelled and walked away


	4. Trouble

**I would like to thank you all for your comments and suggestions! I added some Jesse/Beca fluff in this chapter, tell me if you want more or if you don't like it at all. I will make the next chapter about the other Bellas Amy/Stacie etc. Also, I don't know why the Trebles won. I personally like Bruno Mars better than Beyonce, therefore I let them win. **

One month later

All I could think about was how much Rose gets on my nerves, and how I wanted to trip her as we walked onto the stage.

Your better than this Beca. Don't let some snot faced girl get under your skin. I just had to keep saying this to myself.

We have been on the bus for hours and it was finally time to get off. I couldn't be more thankful either. If I had to sing one more Justin Beiber song, I was going to jump out the window.

"Are you readyyyyy to rumbleeeeeee?!" Amy yelled to all the Bellas as we stepped off the bus.

"Let's do this! Lets whip some ass!" Cynthia Rose said in return

We were getting ready for our first competition as the new Bellas.

We waited back stage listening to other groups.

The Sock-a-pellas, interesting as always. The trebles, went on stage and killed it just like always. There was a new member Dean, he took Donald's place doing the raps.

"Okay bitches. We can take down both of those groups! Lets do this!" I said to all the Bellas. "We will not lose to socks or boys!" I continued my pep talk.

"Ouch. That hurt Beca. We have been so nice to you." Jesse said holding his hand over his heart.

"The Truth hurts baby." I gave him a peck on the cheek and we walked into the stage.

We sang, Taylor Swift : Our Song, Ellie Gouldings : Lights, and Demi Lavoto : Give your heart a break.

Everyone loved our performance. The audience loves to watch Fat Amy preform. You never know what she will do. Rip her shirt off, kick off her shoes, or steal a solo like she did today.

Rose was in the middle of a solo and Amy apparently didn't like the way she was doing it so, she kindly stole it. It was hilarious.

"Beca! Are you going to just let Fat Amy steal my solo like that?! " Rose yelled backstage.

"Woah. Calm down. It's no big deal. You can have a different solo next competition." I said trying not to laugh at Amy making cry-baby faces behind Rose before she stomped away.

"Damn what a cunt. She did fine singing it but, it was flat. When I do solos no one dozes off to sleep." Amy said putting her arm around my shoulder.

It was true. Rose could sing but, she had no excitement in her. Amy! She was right no one dozes off to sleep when she sings.

I found Jesse and the Trebles standing out front waiting on the results.

I pushed the Bellas to the front so that we could wait with the Trebles.

"Your going down." Jesse said and all the Trebles started laughing

"We will see about that, turd burger." Amy replied

"Second Place...The Barden...Bellas!" The guy on the stage yelled.

Damn it! I was so pissed that Jesse beat us.

"First Place. The Trebllllllesssss! " the guy on the stage yelled. All of the Trebles ran up to the stage to grab the trophy.

A few minutes later Jesse came backstage.

"Go ahead and brag. Just get it over." I smiled and place my hands on my hips.

"No. No. I'll save it for later." He smirked at me. There was a twinkle in his eye as if he was about to jump my bones or he was about to brag until he couldn't brag anymore.

I returned a mischievous look and picked up my bag. We started to walk out to the buses,"You just remember when you start bragging ; this wasn't the ICCAs. When that competition comes by The Bellas are going to put the smack down you Trebles." I said stepping onto the bus. He laughed at headed to the Trebles bus.

"Good job tonight Bellas. We will definitely smash the competition at the ICCAs!" Fat Amy yelled

"Woooooo ! Amy!" I yelled

Rose sat in back of the bus with her arms folded, pouting.

A few hours later we arrived back to Barden. We all were half asleep and I found my new room. I didn't even turn the light on I just plopped down into the bed still in my outfit.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled jumping up off of my bed, and hurrying to turn the light on.

"Sorry Bec! I didn't mean to scare you." Jesse said laughing so hard he could barely breath.

"Damn it Jesse! That wasn't funny! Why are you doing here?" I said calming down but still curious.

"We got back an hour ago and I came over to make sure you made it back school okay and I just fell asleep. I should leave." He explained and putting his shoes on getting ready to leave.

I stepped in front of him. Placing my arms around his neck I kissed him. "Don't leave. Stay with me"

I pulled his shirt off and pulled him onto the bed. I stripped down to my underwear and bra and snuggled up to his side.

"I think I Love you Beca." he whispered kissing the top of my head

I smiled at Jesse. There was a twinkle in his eye so, I knew he was being truthful.

"I love you too"

I smiled at him and kissed his perfect lips softly. This was the first time we have ever said aloud that we love each other. We made jokes all the time but, this was the first time.

Jesse and I have been together for months, and we still haven't had sex. We have done oral and handies but, not sex yet. We are attracted to each other. I think we both just didn't want to rush it, and we never had a moment alone. The Trebles or The Bellas or our parents were always around.

I though about having sex with Jesse more than I'd like to admit. After I pulled the blanket over us, Jesse fell back asleep. I started to trace the outline of his abs. He was so hot.

"What are you doing?" He whispered but, not opening his eyes.

I could hear the smile in his words

"Whatever I want to." I replied grinning

He smirked and pulled me closer.

"Beca!"

My bedroom door busted open and it was my dad.

Jesse sat up on the bed putting his shirt back on, and standing up of the bed.

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" I yelled pulling the blanket over me.

"Well, I came to see how you liked your new house, but it looks like you aren't paying too much attention to the house nowadays." He replied sternly and looking Jesse's way.

"It's really not what it looks like." Jesse said triying to calm my dad down

"Don't even give me that lie boy."

"Jesse just go. I'll catch you later." I said quietly.

He opened the door to leave and I could hear all the girls run the other direction as if they weren't listening.

"Beca. Giving you all this house was a mistake!" Dad yelled and turned towards the door.


	5. Girl Time

**I'm glad you all loved the last chapter! If you want more or less of a subject just let me know and I'll try to appease you. Thanks for reviewing and following! **

**This chapter has some Donald, Stacie, and Bumper. I'm sure it wasn't Exactly what you were wanting , but I promise I will add the characters in the later chapters. **

"Dad! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 19. I can make my own decisions!"

"Beca." He said quietly closing the door again.

"I know your not a little girl. I shouldn't have over reacted. I'm going to go." Dad put his hand on the door knob again," just be...safe. Bec."

"Got it dad." I replied extremely embarrassed

God, I'm glad that was over. I slipped into some PJs and opened my door. The house was quite.

"Okay guys. You can come out now." I yelled from my bedroom door

"Wow Shaw shank. We have only been home for an hour and you are already getting in trouble. That must be a new record." Amy said laughing

She always liked to make jokes about me being the trouble maker. We walked down to the living room and sat on the couch.

"You know, it is always weird when your parents walk in on you and your boy toy in the act." Amy said laughing. Cynthia Rose, Lilly, and Stacie came in the living room and sat on the couch across from us.

"For real! One time my parents walked in on me and Donald. It was horrifying!" Stacie added to the laughter

"I'm sure you two weren't being too discreet." Cynthia Rose snorted

"Hey! Donald and I have a very nice on again- off again relationship. My parents like him. If we want to have sex on their dining room table then, we will and they should be okay with it." Stacie shrugged her shoulders.

I just shook my head and buried my face in my hands laughing.

"How is Donald doing? I haven't seen him around since he graduated." I said quickly trying to change the subject

"He is fine. Mmmmhmmm he is fine. But, really he got an Emcee/ DJ job with a local radio station. He really loves it. "

"Enough with this boring shit! Back to our sex topics. My turn!" Amy yelled

"Bumper and I have a love hate relationship. He insults me and I just feed on it. Every insult just makes me want to bang him. No one ever walks in on us having sex. Respect I guess"

Fat Amy said looking at me

"What?!" I said bulging my eyes," No Amy it isn't respect. It is because everyone can hear you and Bumper fucking ten miles down the road. "

Everyone laughed, but it was true. You could be in the drive way and hear Bumper and Amy.

Amy continued to tell us about Her and Bumper's sex life. I would have asked her about Bumpers life to change the subject, but I already knew Bumper flys to LA a lot to work with John Meyer and Michael Buble, and in his spare time he and Amy go at it like wild animals.

"Guys. Why are discussing sex stories? Jesse and I weren't having sex. " I finally interrupted

"No body cares about what you two do. I just wanted to tell you all my stories and it seemed like a good time. Damn Beca. Why does everything have to be about you? Sheesh." Amy said sarcastically

"One time flashed Dean while he was performing." Lilly whispered quietly

"Eww. Your disgusting." Amy said to Lilly and we started laughing.


	6. Beat Boxing

••Note•• **Spoiler Alert**I reference a deleted/ extended scene from the movie. If you have not watched the deleted scenes I suggest you do such, and please forgive me for the below spoiler.

"Beca. I'm so sorry I got you in trouble yesterday." Jesse apologized to me.

"Don't worry about it." I replied and punched him in the shoulder playfully, as we headed into the Radio station.

Jesse and I were still stacking CDs. Luke is still the Manager since he is going for his masters degree. Luke lets Jesse and I play what we want on the weekends or Breaks. I never knew I could enjoy stacking CDs so much, I think I would be okay with picking up dog poop as long as Jesse was there.

"Are The Bellas ready to get beat in the Semi Finals tomorrow?" Jesse asked while handing me a ACDC album.

"We are ready to WIN!" I smiled at him but, not for too long I didn't want give him any sign that he is funny.

"Pretty confident. We will see. Win or Lose after the Semi Finals are over there is a party at the Treble house. All the Bellas are welcome...I mean. If you would feel okay showing up as the losers." He shrugged his shoulders and made a stupid face

Around 7:00 we left the Radio station and went our separate ways to rehearsals.

Bella rehearsal went great. Rose didn't bore me with her solo. Jayne was really good at beat boxing. I think we stand a pretty good chance of beating the Trebles.

"Beca. Fat Amy said she can beat box too. Is she for real?" Jayne asked

Cynthia Rose, Stacie, and I all started laughing,"Amy thinks she can beat box but no." I finally said

I remember when Amy told Aubrey she was the best beat boxer in Tasmania. Amy stood in front of us all last year," Cats and Dogs. Cats and Dogs. Cats and Dogs. "

That is all she said! No beat boxing at all.

"Excuse me Beca. Maybe, my beat boxing skills surpass the minds of Americans." Amy said sarcastically and dramatically exiting the room.


	7. Semi Finals

**Sorry that last one was really short.**

**So the next** **few chapters may be a little Risk-Kay but, I am going try to join college life into the story. Tell me to stop if you don't like it. :)**

Semi Finals

"I can't believe we are riding on THEIR bus." Rose huffed

"You can walk. " Stacie said laughing and stepping into the bus

Yea, we were riding the Treble's bus. Just to save money, and their bus is bigger than ours.

I walk on the bus and Jesse has a seat saved for me right beside him.

"Why didn't someone tell me HE was going to be on this bus?! Damn I knew this was a bad idea." Amy said as she seen Bumper

"Come on over here I saved you a seat, right beside poppa." Bumper said with a mischievous grin as he patted the seat next to him. Amy huffed and sat beside him.

She always acted like this towards him but, I knew deep down she was really excited he was here.

Donald was on the bus too. Donald and Stacie couldn't keep their hands off each other.

The driver turned on some music and we started our road trip.

"Guess what Fat Amy? Never mind don't guess. I'll just tell you. The Trebles are having a Partay after the competition and your not invited. Haha" Bumper gloated as he messed up Amy's hair

"Actually Bumper. I invited all The Bellas. " Jesse interrupted.

"That's right Bumper. You get to look at my sexy fat ass allllll night. " Amy said while Bumper rolled his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Jesse started singing the Justin Timberlake song playing and the entire bus joined in.

Twenty songs later we finally arrived at the Semi Finals and we went our separate ways. The Trebles have already preformed. I seen Aubrey and Chole waving from the audience. Aubrey will most likely have some type of creative criticism for me after this performance. The Bellas walk onto the stage and I take out the pitch-pipe.

"One. Two. Three. " I quietly say

Rose took her beginning solo and crushed it, as Amy would say.

We sang, The Fray "Cable Car", Selena Gomez " Hit the Lights, Kaskade "Lessons in Love", mixed with a few David Guetta songs.

Aubrey and Chole rushed backstage to congratulate us on the performance.

"You all did great! First place for sure." Chole said hugging me.

"Thanks" I replied as I was trying to break from her grip.

"It was really good. A few people were a little off on the dance moves. " Aubrey added with a smile.

"Hey. There is a party at The Treble house later. You both are welcome to stop by if you want." I offered

"As fun as that may be. I think we will pass. " Aubrey replied, " Wejustwanted to congratulate you on such a great performance. See you later !" Chole added as they walked away

It was Award time and we stood with The Trebles as we waited to see who won.

"Third Place. The Foot Notes"

"Yay for them. " Jesse said quietly while he clapped hands.

It made me giggle just a little.

"Second Place...The Treble Makers!"

Jesse smiled and ran up to the stage to get their trophy.

"First Place...The Barden Bellas!"

We all ran up to the stage and grabbed the trophy.

I headed back to the bus to put the trophy up. I didn't want it broken like last years trophy. I walked onto the bus and Jesse was there.

"Congrats on first place. "

"Thanks. What you doing on the bus?" I asked just because I was curious

"Waiting for this girl... Um... What was her name? Erica?" He said scratching his head and grinning

"Oh. I hope Erica shows up soon its a little cold out here." I replied laughing

He kissed me. My mind spun. The smell of his cologne intrigued my senses making me think dirty thoughts.

"I wish you would stop kissing me. You know someone will interrupted us in a moment anyway. " he said laughing and kissing my neck

"I'm pretty sure you're the one that is doing all the kissing. " I felt a shiver go down my spine as he kissed the nape of my neck. He just stopped," Your right. I should stop this, and if we do this now it will only ruin my surprise for you this weekend."

I sat there for a second trying to re- group my mind," What surprise would that be?"

He laughed and shook head no,"nope. You are expected to be ready by 8 am tomorrow and, have your bags packed for a two-day trip. Also, its top secret. Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you. "

"Maybe. I have plans this weekend. I mean after all the ICCAs are in a few weeks." I said with an attitude as if I didn't want to go on his trip.

"Oh. You don't have plans. Trust me. I know these things." He leaned in and kissed me again. I laid down on the seat enjoying every moment of our kiss.

"Umm. You know I was just kidding when I said we wear The Treble jackets when we preform and in bed. . . " Bumper interjected

Jesse started laughing," I told Beca to stop kissing me. I told her. She just doesn't listen."

I sat up and rolled my eyes," You know me. I can't keep my hands to myself"

"That's a fact." Amy added as she threw a potato chip at Bumper.


	8. Partying with Trebles

Partying with Trebles

"Beca."

I kept hearing my name and someone shaking me.

"What" I mumbled

"We are back at school Bec. Come on"

It was Jesse's voice I heard

I finally opened my eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know if you are aware but, you drool in your sleep." Jesse said with a chuckle helping me off the steps of the bus.

"I do not." I said defensively yet still half asleep

He just laughed and opened the door for me. The party had already started, and the music was blaring. Everyone was dancing, drinking and singing. I walked up to Jesse's room to put my stuff down.

"So, we are going to stay up all night and party then, leave at 8 am ?" I asked sitting down on his bed,"that's a brilliant plan"

"Actually, I was hoping you and I could skip the party, and watch a good movie. You know, part of your movi-cation."

He didn't even give me a chance to answer. He was already turning the tv on and putting ET in.

"I reallllllly don't want to watch movies today. That will make me drool, for sure." I said smiling

He looked disappointed but, nodded and we went down stairs. Amy was in full Tasmanian Party mood. Bumper was just as crazy as Amy when he got drunk. Donald and Stacie were dancing by the pool table. Jesse and I teamed up against Benji and Lilly in quarters. We won, of course.

"Since when are you so good at drinking games?" Jesse asked raising his eyebrow

"If you lived with Amy you would be amazing at drinking games too. "

"Benji seems to be cozying up to Lilly today." I said to Jesse as I look their direction

"Yea, she really likes his magic tricks and Star Wars. So, in Benji-land that is a perfect girlfriend" Jesse said smiling as he took a drink of his beer

Five o'clock came around and I went to the Bella house to pack my bags for Jesse's trip.

"Maybe we should make this fast." Jesse chuckled as we walked into the house. We could hear someone having sex and, I didn't want stay long enough to find out who.

"Hey! We should walk in on whoever it is! I could only hope it is Amy or Stacie." Jesse said laughing as we walked up the steps

"That isn't funny. It is mean and they do that to us on purpose!...lets do it!" I said and Jesse smiled as we followed the sound to Stacie's room.

"I don't want to do it anymore. I changed my mind." I whispered in a panic to Jesse

"I knew you'd puss out. Tisk. Tisk." He said placing his hands on his hips

"I don't care. Call me a puss. I'm going to my room to pack my bag."

I opened the door to my room and Amy and Bumper were in my bed!

"Amy! What the fuck!? You have a room, damn!" I yelled covering my eyes with my hand. Jesse ran to my door and started laughing.

"Beca. It is more fun when you do it places you know you shouldn't. Makes me feel naughty." Amy explained. It looked like Bumper was taking a mental note when Amy said this.

"I don't care how much fun you are having! Get the hell out of my room!"

Amy and Bumper picked up their clothes and walked into the hall butt ass naked.

"Beca that was really rude."

Amy said turning to me

"Which part was rude?"

I asked with an attitude

"You walking in on people while they are getting it on. Rude."

I was speechless. I turned to Jesse who was laughing still. My mouth hung wide open. I was rude?! Amy and everyone else walk in on me all the time! I slammed the door shut," Yea. Beca you shouldn't interrupt people " Jesse said as a joke.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I packed my bag

I was really tired and I was planning on taking a nap before Jesse and I left; Too bad my bed was contaminated.

"Hey. You can come sleep in my bed if you want to." Jesse offered as he picked up my bags. It was like he could read my mind some days.

"Remind me when we get back on Monday to burn those sheets." I said to Jesse as we left the Bella house.

We walked across the street to The Trebles house. The party was calming down. People were sleeping on the pool table, floor and couches.

Jesse and I walked up stairs, and I just fell onto the bed.


	9. Our Weekend

**It was suggested that Amy and Bumper go out with Beca and Jesse...welp, here ya go!**

I woke up to the sound of Jesse's alarm clock blaring Greenday. I wanted to reach over and hit the snooze button but, Jesse had his arms wrapped around me and I didn't want to move. I just stayed there and listened to 'American Idiot'

"I guess it's time to hit the road." He mumbled as he got out of the warm bed.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. We carried our bags through the house and stepped over people lying on the floor.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked as we put our bags into his Toyota Tacoma.

"Nope. Still a secret." He replied smiling.

We drove for an hour and came up to a cabin back in the mountains.

"Wow. Are we staying here?" I said in excitement. I love the out doors.

"We are. This is my parents cabin. We stay here a few times a year and they said I could use it this weekend. You like it?" He asked as we came to a stop.

I got out of the car and walked inside. High ceilings with exposed beams, wooden staircase, a few deer antlers on the walls, a stone fireplace.

"I love it!" I said still in amazement of the cabin.

"Good." Jesse said as he sat the duffle bags down and kissing me.

"Come on. " I said smiling and pulling Jesse up the stairs. We went into the bedroom and made out on the bed.

"Maybe. No one will interrupt us this time." I said smiling and turning my cellphone off.

That was all Jesse needed to hear. He pulled my shirt over my head and started kissing my lips down to my neck. I knew he was too much of a gentleman to make the next move. So, I took my place on top of him and in buttoned his jeans.

"Beca. We don't have to do this if you don't want too." He whispered

I slide my hand down the front of his boxers and kissed his lips,"Shut up and Kiss me."

Jesse obeyed and kissed me with such force that I got butterflies in my stomach. He moves our bodies so that I was under him and he pinned my hands above my head as he kissed me.

I looked up at Jesse with lust in my eyes," I Love you Jesse Swanson."

He just smiled and whisper back to me, "I love you too."

The heat and intensity of the moment only increased from there.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this. " Jesse said entangling his fingers in my hair as I lay next to him.

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea of how long. " I leaned in to kiss him.

I felt as if I could hold his hand forever. I never knew it was possible to love someone so much.

"I do have other fun things planned to do this weekend. Just saying." Jesse said laughing as he kissed me and got up to put a movie in.

"Nooooooo." I said placing a pillow over my face. "I do not want to watch a movie now"

"Fine drama queen. Get dressed and I'll show you the town." He said smiling and turning the tv off

We got into the truck and, drove to a small local town.

We walked around shop to shop.

I seen a sign that caught my eyes and dragged Jesse into it

"What are we doing?" He said surprised I drug him into a store

"We are getting tattoos."

I replied already checking out the art on the walls

"We are?!" He gulped

"Jesse. It will be fine. It only hurts a little. Don't be a baby."

"Don't use your peer pressure powers on me, Mitchell."

"Fine. I'll just do it all by myself. " I let out a small sigh.

There was a pause before Jesse said anything else. I'm sure he was thinking about how his mother is going to murder him if he gets a tattoo.

"Hmmmm" he mumbled for five minutes. He bit his lip like nervous child,"Fine Beca. But, I get to pick one out."

"Okay pick one." I hugged him. He knew I loved tattoos. After, three books of art he finally choose one. It was a quote from the Breakfast Club.

"Spend a little more time trying make something of yourself and a little less time trying to impress people"

"I really like that quote. I'm going to get that tattoo as well. " Jesse just looked at me," So, we are getting matching tattoos? That's cool...I guess on our very first ACA-Initiation night when I said you're a ACA- girl and I'm a ACA-boy and we will have ACA- children. I wasn't lying. All my dreams are coming true." He kissed me but, I laughed,"you are a ACA- weirdo Jess"

Jesse got the quote tattooed around his calf and mine is on my side.

After the tattoos we kept walking around the small town and We came up to a old theater the sign read, "LIVE TONIGHT! Journey!"

I turned to look at Jesse. I batted my eyes and smiled very nicely," Lets go see Journey tonight. " I kindly suggested

"It says sold out over at the ticket booth." Jesse pointed out. I walked over to the ticket booth and asked and they confirmed all the tickets were gone.

"Well that sucks." I said slightly pouting

"Did you really want I see Journey?" Jesse asked taking my hand with a smile on his face

"Yes. They are awesome! "

"Man, it's a good thing I found two tickets in my pocket earlier." Jesse said as he waved two Journeys tickets in front of my face.

"For real?!" I grabbed one ticket and started to read it," First row! VIP!"

I squealed like a school girl about to meet One Direction. I took a breath to calm down," Yea. That's cool. Thanks." I said casually

"I love how you went all crazy stalker fan a second ago. " Jesse laughed," maybe I should take you to concerts more often. "

"Hey. Don't make promises you aren't going to keep, mister."

We went to Olive Garden and ate before the show, and found a movie store. Jesse bought more movies for his collection.

"Jesse." I whispered as we stood in line to go into the theater

"Yes Beca?"

"I love you. I know I'm hard to please or even get along with some days but, thank you. " I gave him a small peck on the cheek,"And thank you for bringing me to this awesome concert!"

"Bec. You are hard to please, and you are hard to get along with some days. I'm not going to disagree, but I'll do anything to make you happy."

He kissed the top of my head

We sang at the tops of our lungs to each song Journey played. Since, we had VIP tickets we got to go backstage and meet the band, and they were awesome too!

"Oh hell. What are you two turd burgers doing here?" Fat Amy said coming backstage with Bumper

"Amy!" I said jumping up," What are you doing here?"

"Meeting the band, of course."

We got a few autographs and went back to the cabin and got in the jacuzzi.

"I bet ten dollars that I do not want to be in this jacuzzi" Amy said making a face,"Only Lord knows what you and Jesse have done in there."

"Amy. I promise nothing worse than what you and Bumper did in my BED!" I replied smiling at Amy.

"Bumper, I can't believe you stole my weekend plans!" Jesse said

"I knew Amy would like it too... So... Yea I stole it. " Bumper laughed

"Thanks mate! It was a great weekend." Amy leaned in to kiss Bumper's cheek.

"Yuck!" Bumper wiped off Amy's kiss

I laughed and smiled at Jesse.

"This is the best day of my life." Whispered to Jesse as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Bumper. We have one more paid night at the hotel." Amy said winking at Bumper.

"You don't have to tell me twice. See ya guys!" Bumper yelled to us dragging Amy out of the jacuzzi

"See you tomorrow guys! Hope you enjoyed the concert!" Jesse yelled to Bumper and Amy

"Be safe! Don't drink and drive. " I added before thy slammed the door shut

"Don't drink and drive?" Jesse asked laughing

"What? I want them to be safe." I shrugged

"You look so tough but behind that scary ear spike you are a big softy Beca." Jesse petted my hair like I was a dog and held my face to his chest

I pushed away and fixed my hair," you know. Amy had a good idea about this jacuzzi." I leaned in to kiss him

The weekend flew by after that night. We watched a few movies, and mostly drank and hung out in the jacuzzi.

"Do we have to go back?" I asked as I put my seat belt on

"Yup." Jesse just smiled and started to drive down the road. He held the steering wheel with his left hand and held my hand with his right.

We arrived back at the school and he pulled in front of the Bella house.

I didn't want to leave him. I knew he wasn't going to be far but, I still didn't want to.

"I'll see you later okay?" He gave me a kiss," I have to go to practice so we can beat The Bellasss" he smirked at me. I smiled and got out of the car.


	10. Surprises

I went into the house and put my bags up.

"Un huh. Just as I suspected Stacie." Cynthia Rose yelled as I walked into the kitchen. All the girls were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Yup." Stacie circled me like a shark," sleeping with the enemy. " she nodded and crossed her arms.

I couldn't help but, roll my eyes and laugh. Amy just happened to come in the door at this moment.

"Hey bitches!" Amy said smiling and shoving her hand into the Cheerios box.

Cynthia Rose and Stacie did the same routine with Amy.

"Stacie. I'm pretty sure you sleep with the enemy too." I blurted

"Yea! Hypocrite! Bam!" Amy added

"Actually, I'm engaged to the enemy!" Stacie said as she held her left hand out with a big Diamond ring on her finger.

I just stood there with my mouth open.

"Congrats!" Amy hugged Stacie

Stacie must have told the other girls already since, they were being so quite. Her ring was beautiful. One large diamond with two smaller diamonds on each side. I hugged her and told her congratulations too.

"Cynthia Rose will be my maid of honor and I would like you, Amy, and Lilly to be my maids of honor." Stacie asked very sweetly

"I would love to!" Amy and I both said at the same time

"Can I walk down the aisle right after Cynthia Rose? I mean after all I will be the third most important person there." Amy said placing her hands on her hips

"How will you be the third most important?" I asked just curious

"Stacie, Cynthia Rose, and then yours truly." Amy explained

"What about Donald? I'm pretty sure that makes you the fourth most important."

"Nope. Donald is fourth." Fat Amy said shaking her fist at me like she was threading to punch me.

"Okay. That TOTALLY makes sense." I laughed

An hour later we went to Bella rehearsal and practiced dances and songs for the Finals. It was the best rehearsal we have ever had. Spirits were high thanks to Stacie and her engagement.

"That was a great practice guys! We will meet again tomorrow at 6. " I said while dismissing the group.

I went home to take a shower and headed to the Treble house.

"Hello?" I said quietly as I eased the door open. No one answered. It was strange for the living room to be empty. I walked upstairs to Jesse's room and started watching the Sixteen Candles movie. Halfway there the movie still no Jesse. I walked through the house and no one was home. I dialed his cell number

"hey Beca."

"Where are you?" I asked

"Oh. We we just finished practicing. I'm headed home now. Why?"

"No reason. I just got to your house and it was empty. Just curious."

"You miss me? " he asked quietly so the other boys didn't hear I assume.

"You miss me?" I asked in return but, not giving him an answer

"Always baby." He said quietly

"Okay, I guess I miss you too " I said like I was annoyed. Truth was I missed him every moment I am not with him, but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh! You guess?! Fine then Beca. I'll remember that next time you want to go to a concert."

He was joking and I knew it. " threats Mr. Swanson will get you no where in this relationship." I replied sternly

"I know Beca. I'm just kidding. I'll be there in a minute." He hung up the phone and I started the movie again.

"Hey Nerd." Jesse said opening the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat next to me on the bed.

"You missed me. Just admit it." He mumbled as he kissed me

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"Hey!" He practically screamed in my ear," Donald and Stacie are engaged! And, your watching a movie all by yourself. I didn't even have to force you to watch it. I am so proud now." He acted as if he was wiping tears from his eyes

"Short attention span?" I laughed," yes, they are engaged. I get to be a bridesmaid. It's exciting! And yes, I am a big girl now."

I sang the last part like the kids do in the Pull Ups commercial.

"I get to be in the wedding too. Maybe, baby we can walk together. Talk to Stacie about it." he smiled and left me

That was a good idea Jesse had. I went to bed and dreamt of a wedding. Lots of music and dancing. Someone singing a song. I seen Stacie and Lilly dancing with Amy," I can't believe your married!" Amy yelled. Who was she talking too? Amy and Lilly pulled me to the bathroom with them and I looked in the mirror. Oh My God! why am I in a wedding dress? This is my wedding?!

My alarm went off at 7:00 AM. I woke up and took a shower. The entire shower all I could think about was my dream.


	11. Wedding Talk

I AM REALLY GLAD YOU ALL STILL LOVE MY STORY! EKK! AND, FOR THOSE THAT ASKED (PM). I NEVER HAVE ANYTHING PRE WRITTEN. I JUST WRITE IT AS I GO.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GOOD AND BAD.

ALSO, THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTIONS!

*POLL*

I need help deciding the fate of this story After sophomore year. I would like to carry this story out forever! However, I don't want to bore people.

I think I want to write Jr year and Sr year together and then write a story after college. Help me!

A) Write a Junior year story

B) Write a Junior and Senior year story Together.

C) Stop with Sophomore year

D) Write the After College story next. Skip JR and SR year.

review to cast your vote!

Thanks!

"Lilly, Beca, Amy, Cynthia Rose" Stacie yelled through the house. We all stood at the top of the steps for line up.

"Ladies, you and I are going to the Applebee's tonight after practice. I want to discuss my wedding!" Stacie said smiling and twirling. She is so excited.

I left the Bella house to go to class.

"Beca. Hold up!" Jesse yelled across the street. Everyone on the side-walk stopped and stared. He embarrassed the hell out of me.

"Morning." I said bulging my eyes and my face flushed red

He laughed at me,"aww Bec. Your so cute." He pinched my cheek," you want to hang out tonight?"

"Nope. I don't date boys that embarrass me." I said speeding up the pace of my walk

"Beca. Come on." He jumped in front me

"Jesse I'm not mad. I'm just kidding." I gave a small peck kiss," but, really I can't tonight. Stacie wants to go to Applebee's to talk wedding."

"Oh. Okay. It is strange to see one of our friends getting married isn't it?"

"A little. Yea." I shrugged

"Out of all of our friends I would have never guessed Stacie and Donald would be first to get hitched." Jesse said as he took my hand as we walked.

"I know! I have thought that all day." I admitted. I am glad I wasn't the only one thinking that.

Jesse stopped walking and placed his palm on my cheek, "One day Beca Mitchell. I will buy a ring." He kissed my forehead softly,"first I need a job that pays".

I started laughing at his joke about the job,"So,I had a strange dream want to hear it?" He paused and looked at me," Always." We continued to walk to my class and I told Jesse about my dream in every detail I could remember.

"Beca. I love you and one day I will marry you... one day. I think your dream was sweet" he kissed me," and, I know. I know. Don't tell anyone." He rolled his eyes and grinned.

I have a reputation to keep up. I didn't need people thinking I was a softy that loves weddings.

"I love you too." I turned to go into the building," Hey! One day." I yelled and pointed my index finger at him.

He laughed at me," One day Bec. One day."

I went to class and immediately started day dreaming. I'm so glad he didn't freak out about my dream. I loved weddings and even talking about them; and Stacie has talked a lot about it lately.

One day I will marry that boy but, he was right we need paying jobs and I'd like to be out of college before then.

Worries and bad thoughts started invading my head. Why if he doesn't want I move to LA with me after college? What if we can't get our dream jobs? Or worse, what if they are miles apart?

I shook my head trying to shake the worries away.

Hours later*

Stacie, Lilly, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy and myself took our seats at the Applebee's. We ordered drinks and appetizers to start with.

"Okay gals. I think I want to he married when school is out this summer around June." Stacie said as she took a drink of her coke

"Where are you going to get married at?" I asked

"I was thinking about out side. Do we know anyone that has a big backyard that will be willing to have 100 or more people there?" Stacie asked while she adjusted her shirt so, that her cleavage showed a little more.

"What about Jesse's Cabin?!" Fat Amy asked excited

"I... Don't know Amy. I'll have to ask him."

"Oh Stacie you will love it! It's on a mountain all by its self and lots of room. Here I got pictures!" Amy handed Stacie her iPhone.

"Amy!" I said looking at her," why do you have pictures? What if Jesse don't want you offering his cabin to people?" I said quietly

"Quit being a buzz kill." Amy replied

"Oh Beca!" Cynthia Rose giggled

I got up and looked at the phone. It was a picture of me in my bikini flashing Jesse in the Jacuzzi.

"Amy!" I was embarrassed but mad at the same time," What the Hell?"

"Ohh yea I remember that!" Amy laughed.

They all laughed and made fun of me, then our food came out and they ate and made fun of me again.

"I can feel the love guys. "I popped a fry in my mouth.

"Okay let's stop being mean to shaw shank. "Amy smiled at me

"Amy is right. Okay. Colors are lilac and grey. Lots of food. Cynthia Rose will walk down with Dean. Amy will walk with Bumper. Beca with Jesse. Lilly with Benji. We will have it at Jesse's cabin. It is settled. I love you guys!" Stacie squealed as we started to leave the Applebee's.

"Beca. Please please talk to Jesse about the cabin." Stacie begged after we got back home

"I can try. No promises." I said closing the Bella house door behind me as I headed to the Treble house.

Knock. Knock. I eased the door open

"Anyone here?"

"Yea! Come on in!" Dean yelled from behind the door scaring the hell out of me.

"Jesse is here but, you have to find him." Dean explained

"What do you mean find him?"

"We are all drunk and we are playing hiding seek. It's really fun. I'm seeking so come with me." Dean whispered

"This is the dumbest game I've ever heard of. " I whispered back as I followed him

"No one asked you to play. You can go home "

"No no. I'll stay." Dean and I walked slowly around each corner. Some of the guys were hiding in obvious places like under the rug in the living room and behind a curtain.

A few moments later just about everyone was accounted for.

"We found mostly everyone." I whispered to Dean

"We still have Donald, Bumper, and Jesse." Dean replied

"Bumper and Donald? "

"Yea, they stopped by for our party. " Dean explained

We walked upstairs to the bedrooms and Bumper was hiding in between Dean's mattress and box spring.

"Hah! Found you. " Dean yelled before he jumped on the bed trying to squash Bumper.

"Damn are you trying to kill me!?" Bumper rolled out from under the bed," here I'll put your nude-y magazines back." He laughed and shoved his hand in between the mattress.

"Umm. This is an invite only party ma'am you are going to have to leave." Bumper said pushing me into Dean's closet and closing the door.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Someone yelled as I entered the closet. It was pitch black and the light was blown.

"Jesse?"

"Beca?"

"Yea." I started to open the door

"Don't open it! Dean will find me." Jesse said holding the door shut.

Dean was outside the closet but, he was pretty drunk so he just kept looking.

"Excuseeee me" I said sarcastically

He cornered me against the wall and kissed me.

"Hah! Found you!" Dean said pulling the door open," dude! No ! Not in my closet."

Jesse laughed and we went to his room," what are you doing here so late Bec?"

"I had a question I wanted to ask."

He sat down next to me," maybe I should wait until your sober. . ."

"I'm okay Beca. What's up?"

"Can Stacie and Donald use your parents cabin for their wedding?" I asked quietly

"Why my cabin? Why not rent one?" He asked scrunching his brow

"Amy told Stacie about your cabin and showed her a picture. Stacie wanted me to ask. So, here I am."

I explained but, he looked like he was mad. "Are you mad? They don't have to use it. It was just a question "

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the fact that this was even a subject without my two sense in the beginning."

"Jesse I'm asking your two sense now. Yes? No? You'll think about it?"

"I'll talk to my parents about it and get back to you okay?" He calmed down and kissed me," What picture did Amy take? One of the inside or the outside?"

Oh shit, he had to ask me this.

"I know which one." Bumper yelled busting into room.

I looked at him with fire in my eyes. I was so embarrassed and pissed that Amy took that picture. I'll get her back for this. That's for sure.

Bumper laughed and told Jesse about all the pictures on Amy's phone.

"Bumper! Dude! What the hell?! Delete that picture." Jesse yelled

Bumper just laughed and left the room.

"First, you get Amy's phone and delete that picture. Second, I'll talk to my parents and let you know about the cabin. Third, I love you but, you need to leave." He kissed my lips down to my neck. I knew he wanted me to go before we had ended up having sex," Okay I'll go but, you owe me." I blew him a kiss and closed his door behind me.

"Hey Beca. I'll walk you home." Donald said putting his jacket on.

"Great come on." We walked to the Bella house," So are you excited about the wedding?" I asked just to make small talk

"Hell yea I'm excited. I love Stacie." I could tell by his eyes that he completely in love with her.

"Jesse going to let us use the cabin?" Donald asked

"I'm working on it."

We laughed and went in the house.

No one was awake. Donald ran up to Stacie's room, and I went to mine.


	12. Breakfast

**Thanks for love y'all!**

**I am going to write JR and SR year together, most likely. **

**After JR and SR year I will write a short story about life after college. **

**Keep reviewing. I love it!**

The following morning I woke up and went downstairs. There was a buffet on the kitchen table. French toast, eggs, muffins, orange juice, oatmeal.

I looked around and seen Donald and a few other boys in the kitchen.

"Beca. Your up early." Jesse said coming up behind me and kissing my cheek.

"Did you all get a new cook book for Christmas and just now decide to use it?" I grinned and bit into a blueberry muffin

"No! Consider this a celebration breakfast. I talked to my parents and they said Donald and Stacie could use the cabin." He smiled at me," Don't tell anyone yet." He started walking me back to my room," why don't you get dressed for the adventures of the day... Oh Beca dress in something you don't mind getting dirty." Jesse laughed as he closed the door.

I scrunched my brow trying to figure out what he meant by 'something you can get dirty' . I finished my muffin and got dressed in some black leggings and a pair of old jeans that had holes in them. Then my favorite old Avenged Sevenfold concert tee.

Stacie, a few others and Lilly were sitting in the kitchen eating when I went back downstairs. Donald and Jesse were by the sink giggling like school girls about something. I gave them a look out of the corner of my eye and Jesse waved for me to come over there.

"What are you two up too?" I asked quietly as I approached them

"You'll find out in a moment." Jesse replied and Donald laughed

"Beca. It is never a good when Donald laughs like that. He is up to no good." Stacie winked at Donald.

That very moment someone came busting through the front door covered in plastic armor and a paintball gun in hand.

"Feel the fat Power!" Amy yelled as she lifted her mask.

"You can bet your sweet ass it's me, Beca." Amy shot a pink paintball straight into my leg

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled placing my hand over my paintball wound. That paintball hurt like hell. Amy always choose me to pick on... Every time.

"Nope! I told you in the car. If you shot anyone IN the house I was going to take this gun. Fork it over Fat Amy. " Bumper came rushing into the house scolding Amy like a child.

"But, Bumper..."Amy said quietly. Amy held the end of the gun and Bumper held the top. They both pulled with full force as they tried to pry it from each others hands. Poor Bumper move the barrel right to his side and Amy pulled the trigger.

"Hah! Hah!" Amy laughed as she let the gun go.

"Amy..." Bumper said quietly as he placed the gun on the floor. He walked over to Amy and placed one hand on each cheek and smashed her cheeks together slowly," I'll get you for this Fat Amy. You just wait. I've seen you vertical run, you aren't that fast." Bumper turned around to pick the gun up and pointed at Amy with a stern look.

"Screw you Bumper." Amy flipped him the bird,"Any way Flat butts we are playing paintball with these turd burgers. So, get dressed and we will play ladies against" Amy turned and looked at Bumper,"mutts." She finished the word mutts very slowly.

"Paint ball Donald! I hope you all have Protection!" Stacie yelled across the kitchen and We all started laughing.

"Oh we do baby."Donald said laughing as he walked towards Stacie.

"Come on."Jesse said taking my hand to go outside. There were paintball guns and armor in the back of his truck. I got dressed and made a mental note to shoot Amy the moment she got out of her gear.

"Okay we are actually, going to the cabin to show Stacie and Donald and why we are there. ..We may play a small game of paintball" Jesse explained as everyone geared up and got into our cars.

An hour or so later we arrived at the cabin.

"Okay let's look at the cabin before every is covered in paint. Also, If you shoot the cabin you have to clean it off." That was all Jesse's rules.

Jesse usually took the bossy role everywhere we went. Amy and Bumper are bossy but, everyone respected Jesse.

"It's beautiful!" Stacie smiled holding Donald's hand. Everyone else toured the house.

"Thank you for letting us use this beautiful place Jesse" Stacie smiled and hugged him

"Okay let's do this! Boys vs girls!" Amy yelled pulling her mask on as we all walked back outside.


	13. Paintball

**BAM! Two chapters in one day! Shit, I amaze myself. Haha! **

**Hope you like it!**

** Onto the next matter of business. I want to thank my adoring fans for your kind words and suggestions. **

**Now, explanation time: **

**- I know this is about college kids and college kids Fight and go to school. Well, I don't like fighting so, no I will not incorporate fighting into my story. I'm a real college kid and I hear enough damn fighting/drama I hear every day. So, :P**

**and, again I go to school ALOT. I don't want to write about school. I want to write about cool shit that I love such as, Paintball, Avenged Sevenfold, Journey, Concerts and Cabins.**

**I enjoy your feed back but, don't get mean about it. **

**That will be all! **

I smiled and pulled my mask down. All the Bellas had pink paint balls and the Trebles had green paint balls.

"Okay here's the rules. The boys have a Blue flag on this end of the woods," pointing to the right" and the Girls have a Red flag on that end of the woods. " Pointing to the left.

"The goal is to capture the opposing team's flag and bring it back to the cabin and blow the air horn. Then, Game over. " Bumper shrugged his shoulders," Be careful, you can get captured by the opposing team and if this happens someone has to save you or you die a tragic firing squad death by paintball gun. "Bumper explained ," Now... LETS BEAT THOSE GIRLS!" He yelled and all the Trebles cheered.

I took off running through the woods with Stacie and Lilly.

"What about Amy!?" Stacie asked in a panic looking behind her

"Screw Amy! If she gets captured I'm not saving her!" I said back," She shot me!"

Stacie just shook her head and laughed. A green paintball came flying through the air and right into Stacie's chest," Ow!" She yelled and looked around.

"Donald!" She yelled and pointed one direction and he saluted her and laughed. All three of us shot him with pink paintballs.

We walked a few more feet and Lilly and I got shot with three times. I started shooting and ran fast. Oh no! I left Stacie and Lilly. I stopped and looked behind me. No one In site.

I walked further into the woods and spotted a blue flag. I ran as fast as I could and grabbed it. I got their flag! I started to run back to the cabin and I got shot with four green paintballs and the boys were running after me.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Amy yelled as she came running out of nowhere an tackling Bumper to the ground. Amy had been shot so many times her gear wasn't black anymore, it was green.

I kept running I could see the cabin. Then someone tackled me to the ground and we rolled a few feet down a hill.

"Sorry Beca. I can't let you win though." Jesse said offering a hand tot help me up. "You okay?"

I nodded yes

"Okay then, come on enemy. You have been captured." Jesse laughed as he took my gun and we walked back to the boy's base.

"Jesse.. You know... You want to let me go. You can keep the flag." I said very cute and softly as I stepped in front of him.

He leaned down to kiss me,"No. I want to keep you and the flag." He laughed and started walking again.

I took off run towards the girl's base.

"Beca!"

"Sorry!" I yelled behind me as I ran faster. It is a good thing I ran cross-country track in high school. Out of nowhere, I was tackled again.

"Damn it!" I yelled standing up. It was Jesse.

"Damn you can vertical run fast." He said practically wheezing.

"I can out run you now. And you Weezy wouldn't be able to catch me." I said smiling and poking him in the chest with my finger.

"Oh yea?"he grinned and threw me over his shoulder. "Now, lets see you escape. "

He had a death grip on me, I willingly let him carry me bak to base.

"Got the flag back guys! And a prisoner!" Jesse yelled as we approached the same tree I stole the flag from. The boys jumped from trees and from behind trees.

"Hey guys!" I said to Stacie, Lilly, and Jayne.

We sat next to the flag for a few minutes," hey, we can try to escape. I mean they can't get us all right?" I said whispering ," come on. No one is watching us too closely and our guns are over there. I say we takeoff running. I'll grab the flag. Stacie and Lilly get the guns and start shooting and Jayne can be the distraction."

"I say let's do it" Jayne agreed

"I've helped Someone escape from prison once. " Lilly whispered.

Jayne got up and walked to Jesse and Donald who were supposed to be guarding us.

"Boys. As much fun a this is. We Need to pee." Jayne said as she placed her hands on her hips. Jesse an Donald discusses the situation and I grabbed the flag and ran. Stacie and Lilly started shooting our guns and Jayne just took off running.

By the time Donald and Jesse noticed we shot at them I was long one with the flag. I ran to the cabin and blew the air horn.

A few moments later, everyone else showed up with their prisoners.

"Damn it Beca!" Jesse said pulling his mask off

Donald and Jesse captured Jayne and Lilly again. Amy and Rose had Bumper and Benji as prisoner.

"So, no what?" I asked

"I believe Bumper said something about death by firing squad. " Amy laughed very mischievously

"Yup. You did Bumper." Donald verified

We all walked over to three trees. Lilly sat in front of one and Jayne in front of the other. All the Boys except Benji started firing at the girls. They both were In Full gear but, I knew the paintballs probably still hurt. Benji said he couldn't shoot a girl and he definitely wasn't going to shoot Lilly.

Amy pushed Bumper on the ground and Benji took his spot next to him.

All the girls except Lilly, started firing at them. Amy shot Bumper in the face," Amy! What the fuck?!" Bumper said standing up and pulling his mask of to revile a black eye.

"I told you is get you back for earlier. When you shot me 100 times! Now, we are even Douche." Amy smiled

We all walked back to the cabin and took our gear off. The moment Amy was exposed I shot her in the thigh just as she had done to me.

"HOLY FUCKING HELL BALLS!" Amy yelled," I've been shot! Again!"

"Now, you and I are even" I patted Amy on the back as I walked by.

"That was fun Jesse." I said holding his hand as we walked to the car.

"It was fun! But, it wasn't my idea. It was Stacie and Donald's idea." Jesse explained," Apparently after their wedding, we are having a paintball competition!" He laughed softly.

I loved the way Jesse laughed

"Can I be on your team next time?" I asked batting my eye lashes

he turned and kissed me," Always baby."


	14. Bruises

**A few more sophomore year chapters then, I'll start JR/SR year story.**

We all got back to campus and I leaned over in the truck and kissed Jesse," Wanna," I kissed him again," Spend the night?" I kept kissing him. I didn't even give him a chance to answer, but I knew the he wanted to. I could feel Jesse smiling while I kissed him.

"So?" I pulled away from him and smiled. I started to walk to the front door.

"You think I'm going to say no?! After that kiss?!" He smiled and practically yelled as he closed the car door and ran up behind me.

We went inside and no one was downstairs and the house was quiet.

"What do you say we go upstairs and" he moved his fingers up and down as if he were making quotations around his next word,"watch a movie?"

I only smiled and took his hand as we walked up to my bedroom.

The following morning I woke up and my entire body hurt.

"Damn Beca. You are covered in bruises." Jesse said poking me as I lay next to him

"Oww!" I yelled as Jesse poked the black bruise on my thigh where Fat Amy shot me.

"Next time, you can be on my team. I won't let anyone shoot you." Jesse said as he kissed me

We got dressed and went downstairs "Hey Turd munchers!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Bumper!" I said in a panic walking towards him. He two black eyes because Amy shot him with the paint ball gun. Jesse started laughing when he saw Bumper.

"It doesn't hurt" Bumper replied pushing my hand away from his face.

"I know how to keep my bitches in line Beca." Amy said laughing and smacking the back of hand against her palm pretending to back hand slap someone.

"That is so mean Amy!" Stacie said coming down the stairs and putting cold peas in Bumpers face.

"I'd never hurt Donald like this" Stacie continued as she babied Bumper. Donald walked into the kitchen and kissed Stacie.

"Oh god! You two make me sick!" Amy and Bumper both yelled at the same moment

The following weeks The Bellas worked hard in rehearsals and limited our time with The Trebles so, that we could get our heads in the game. If I wasn't in English class or at the radio station I didn't even get to see or talk to Jesse. I was starting to miss him.

I missed his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his cologne, and his voice. I miss waking up every morning and Jesse meeting me at the front door to walk me to class. The Trebles practiced in the mornings and The Bellas practiced in the evenings; our schedules were complete opposite, but I knew tomorrow I would be able to see him all day at the ICCAs.


	15. ICCAs

ICCAs

You can do this Beca. Calm down. It is just Jesse. You talk to him all the time! I was so nervous about seeing Jesse in a few minutes. I don't know if I can walk onto The Trebles' bus and not jump on him in front of everyone. I stood there looking at myself in the mirror and rolled my eyes.

"Beca! Lets go!" Amy yelled through the house

"Amy! Shut the hell up!" I looked at her with smile and pushing past her.

I went outside and The Trebles bus was waiting. I took a breath and walked onto the bus.

"Beca!" All the Trebles yelled my name in unison

"Man, I feel like I'm in an episode of Cheers!" I laughed and spotted Jesse in the back of the bus.

I took my seat next to him,"ahh hmm." He cleared his throat," I'm Jesse Swanson and you are...?" He asked holding his hand out to shake mine.

I took his hand and smiled," Beca Mitchell. ..I hate to tell you this stranger but, my boyfriend isn't going to like you sitting this close to me." I shrugged and closed my eyes.

"Oh? I think I can take him" Jesse laughed and kissed me.

"There are other people on this bus!" Amy yelled as she walked onto the bus and pulling Jesse's face from mine.

Amy was just jealous because Bumper went back to LA until Donald and Stacie's wedding.

We arrived at Lincoln Center.

"I'll find you backstage after the performance. Good luck!" Jesse said before the Trebles took the stage to perform.

The Trebles sang,

"Too Close" By Alex Clare

The newer members sang first which was strange because Benji and Jesse almost always sang the solos.

"Crazy" By Gnarls Barkley

Was next up and Benji took control of the song, and the audience loved his solo.

The very last song The Trebles sang was, "Break Your Heart" By TAIO CRUZ. This is one of my favorite songs and Jesse knew that, so of course he took this song's solo.

I was mesmerized by The Trebles performance. They did amazing!

"Okay gals. If I didn't get to see Jesse for a whole two weeks and we lose I am going to be soooo pissed." I blurted out to The Bellas

"Wow. Great speech Captain!" Amy snorted," No pressure guys. Just win ... Or DIE!" Amy continued while laughing

"Sorry guys! For real lets win though. Kay?" I said calming down

It was our turn and I looked across the stage and Jesse winked at me. I smiled and shook his image out of my head. The Bellas took the stage.

Jayne started beat boxing as Rose stepped forward to start the solo for, "Because Of You " by Ne-Yo.

Amy and Stacie added a lot of dirty dance moves into our performance during this song. The audience seemed to love it!

Cynthia Rose took the spotlight to sing, "Diamonds Lyrics" By Rihanna.

Last but not least, we sang," Call Me Maybe" by Carlie Rae Jepson. I can't say I personally was not a fan of this song but, it was catchy. Amy and I both did solos in this song and to end our sophomore year A Capella experience, Amy ripped half of her shirt off just like she at last years Bella competition.

We received a standing ovation!

"Whooooo!" Amy yelled as we exited the stage.


	16. Backstage

We ran backstage after our performance. Everyone was so hyped.

"Good job out there ladies!" Jesse smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"he whispered in my ear and pulling me away from the group.

The feeling of having him so close to me was beginning to get me hot and bothered, but I smiled and followed him back to the Bus.

"What's up Jesse?" I said taking a seat next to him. He his cologne smelled so good and intrigued my senses.

"I just wanted... A moment alone with you." He looked at me with lust in his eyes. My body begged for him to touch me.

"I love you."I whispered and slowly moving closer

"I love you too Bec. . . What are you doing this summer?" He asked very coy.

"I don't know. Stacie's wedding, visiting my mom, what do you want to do ?" It didn't matter what his answer was. I was most likely going to agree to do it.

"After the wedding...do you want to go on a family vacation with me?" He looked so nervous when he asked me this.

"Sure Jess. I love your family and I think... They love me?" I asked the last part as a question

He laughed," Yea Beca my family loves you too. This was really my mom's idea."

"So, the plans are,Bella win ICCAs, my dad tomorrow, Wedding in three days, Your family, and my mom. ...sounds busy. That first part about winning sounds really tiring." I said sarcastically and laughing.

Jesse leaned in to kiss me but stopped," I want to kiss you ...but, deep down I really want to just throw you on the ground and have my way with you. If I kiss you... I won't stop." He pulled away without kissing me.

I laughed and hugged him," Come on weirdo. . . We are going to miss my team winning."

We held hands and ran through the parking lot back into the Lincoln Center building.

"Third place goessss to:... Rhythm Rats!"

Jesse and I rushed to find our groups. They were front and center of course.

"It is about damn time Shaw shank! I was getting ready to count my change and make sure I had enough to bail you out of jail" Amy laughed play hitting me in the arm

"Ha ha very funny"

"Second place... The TrebleMakers!" The man on the stage yelled

"We got this ladies!" Amy squealed as the Trebles ran to the stage

"First place... The Barden Bellas!"

We all ran to the stage and grabbed the trophy.

"Woot woot! Woot woot!" Amy yelled as she held the trophy above her head and getting onto the bus.

"Yea ..yea. Sit your Fat ass down." Bumper said with a dull look as he sat in the very back of the bus.

"Bumper Effing Allen. You weren't suppose to be here!" Amy sat the trophy down and sat on Bumpers lap.

"Oh! My! God! I think she broke my leg!" He yelled as Amy got up.

"Keep cracking jokes Dingo breath and I'll break your nose again!" Amy yelled at Bumper

The bus started moving and we finally arrived back at school after what felt like forever. Just about everyone was asleep. Amy fell asleep with her head on Bumpers lap. If she knew I seen this moment she would threaten my life, therefore I kept that image to myself.


	17. End of the Year

"I'm going to tell my mom we are going to need our own room at the beach." Jesse laughed as we got off the bus

"That would be nice." I turned to tell him," were you just checking out my ass?" I asked giggling and placing my hands behind me.

"Maybe."he kissed me good night,"I'll see you tomorrow babe."

I went to bed that night on cloud nine. The last month of school flew by and before I knew it; school was out.

"Ladies I will see you all June 6th at 8:00 am at Jesse's cabin. I already emailed you directions. I can't wait!" Stacie squealed hugging everyone and twirling around

"Bec. Where are we going first?" Jesse asked as I got into his truck.

"I guess we are going to dad and Sheila's for the night and then, what ever you want to do " I was really dreading seeing Sheila.

We drove around town for an hour before going to Dad's house. We finally pulled in the driveway.

"Do I look decent for dinner?" Jesse asked fixing his hair in the mirror

I laughed at him for being weird,"You look fine, and who cares what dad and Sheila think. I sure don't."

I got one last kiss in before we went into dad's house. Dad and Sheila have a serious no touching at all rule. Over Christmas Jesse kissed me on the front porch and dad about flipped out on him. To be honest I'm surprised we were invited back.

We went up to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Beca! It is so good to see you" Sheila hugged me and patted Jesse on the shoulder

"Come on in... Dinner is ready." Dad said from the kitchen.

We walked into the dinning room and took our seats. I hate coming over to dad's house for holidays or dinner, really any day that Sheila was there.

I hurried to finish dinner and excused Jesse and myself from the table. I walked around the corner to the living room,"want to stay in a motel? Or your parent's house?"

"Yes please. I don't want to sleep on the couch with out you." He winked at me," And this dinner is awkward."

I mustered up the courage," Dad, Jesse and I have plans with his parents very early in the morning...so I think we will just drive all night."

"Your not staying the night here?" Dad looked puzzled

"Nope. I'm a busy lady nowadays."

Jesse and I finished dinner and desert and left my dads house.

"Are your pants on fire? Liar liar." Jesse laughed as we pulled out of the driveway

"Just find a motel. And! That wasn't a lie it was ...a fib." I said laughing the expression he was making," get it right boy."

We drove for another hour and found a small motel.

"We could stay at the cabin" Jesse suggested," it is only a small drive from here."

"Sounds good to me."

We pulled into the cabin a spent the night.

"After you, madam."Jesse said opening the door for me

"Thanks nerd." I turned and smiled at him," Can you believe we have been together for an entire year?"

"I know! It seems like yesterday when we first watched The Breakfast Club." Jesse kissed me and pulled me onto the couch with him," For this special occasion I brought, The Breakfast Club Movie to watch, Juice pouches, and this."

Jesse reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a present.

"Jesse. You know I don't like presents or occasions." I said smiling

"I know Bec, but I love you and I wanted you have something pretty to wear to the wedding."

I took the present and opened it. It was a Pandora bracelet. There was a Music note charm, a heart charm, and an I love you charm.

"I know it isn't much, but we will always add more charms." Jesse added

"No! No... I love it and I would love to add to it. Thank you Jesse." I kissed him," I love you"

Jesse poured me a coke and we cozied up on the couch to watch The Breakfast Club.

"This is the best anniversary ever." Jesse said kissing me

"This is our only anniversary!" I laughed kissing him back

I pushed Jesse down on the couch and straddled him. I started kissing his neck and nibbling his ear.

"Beca stop that!" He giggled

"Oh! Did that tickle?" I smiled and did it again until he sat up,"I learn something new about you everyday Jesse."

"I'm a man of mystery, babe." He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me into a deep kiss.


	18. Cabin Times

The following morning I woke up to Jesse staring at me. I opened my eyes to peek at him," Can I help you?"

He laughed and kissed me.

"Eww watch it. I have morning breath"

He winked at me and pulled the blanket over our heads.

"Hey Beca. Can I ask a question?" Jesse said as he played with my hair

"Shoot"

"Why don't you get along with Sheila? I mean she has been in your family since you were ten."

I sat up and looked at him,"It's...just...she is nice and all but, I don't think I can ever like her." I took a deep breath before I started the long story of Shelia," When I was ten years old. Sheila was my fifth grade teacher. I may ...have pushed a mean boy off the jungle gym so, she called my parents. My mom was working so, dad showed up and he met Sheila...I don't know much of what happened in between but, a few months after that day I heard mom and dad fighting in their room and dad said he fell in love with someone else and he wanted a divorce."

I shrugged and closed my eyes before finishing the story," so, I have always felt that it was...my fault for the divorce. If I didn't get in trouble at school dad would have never met the step monster and my parents would have never gotten a divorce."

"Bec. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious."

"Jesse you didn't upset me. I'm okay to talk about it. The divorce doesn't bother me anymore. Dad and I get along great now."

"You know the divorce wasn't your fault Bec. It was...inevitable. If people don't like each other then, there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it." Jesse gave me a pity smile and a small hug

"Inevitable? That must be your favorite word." I laughed as I got out of bed to get dressed and hoping the subject would change.

"I told you WE were inevitable and...I was right."

Jesse was almost alway right, and he knew it. It was slightly annoying sometimes when he got cocky.

The rest of that day flew by. Jesse and I started cleaning the cabin up again.

"Is it weird that I am excited about tomorrow?" I asked while I cleaned the kitchen up.

"Not at all. I'm pretty excited about the wedding myself." Jesse put the broom down and walked towards me," I am extremely excited that I went to walk down that aisle with you" He pinched my cheek and said this in a weird way

"One day Jesse. But, not tomorrow."

I whispered to him before I nibble his left ear. I could feel his hand pull me closer an his knees getting weaker.

I am going to use this new trick every chance I could

"You really need to stop doing that ear thing." Jesse said laughing and getting back to work

"Hmm. I disagree. I think I should use it to my full advantage." I winked


	19. Stacie & Donald

Stacie & Donald

Knock knock.

I went to open the cabin door and the whole gang was there.

"Beca! Isn't this exciting?!" Stacie squealed holding her shoes in hand.

"It is Stacie. Come on upstairs I hung your dress up already." I smiled as we walked up the stairs. We walked into the master bedroom and the dress was hanging on the opposite side of the door. It was a beautiful dress. No straps of course , very fitted with lots of bling on it. It was definitely Stacie.

Cynthia Rose and I decorated the cabin the way Stacie demanded. She was becoming bridezilla and barking out orders.

We all got dressed in our grey and lilac bridesmaids dresses after the decorations were done. Stacie's mom and dad were all smiles before the ceremony started. Donald and the boys have been in the backyard smoking cigars and cracking jokes all morning long.

"Are you ready, my lady?" Jesse asked holding his arm out as the ceremony began. I only smiled and took his hand. We walked down the aisle and I tried not to look at him. I felt my face turning red and I began getting butterflies in my stomach. It was so weird I walk down the aisle with Jesse. All I could think about was my dream about our wedding.

We separated and went on opposite sides of the altar. Stacie began walking down the aisle with her father and it brought me to tears. I hurried and wipe them away.

The ceremony was beautiful and romantic. We ate dinner and Stacie stood up to speak afterwards,

"In honor of our wedding, there will be a paintball competition! And, the best part is ... I get to pick teams!" She was all smile," now, let's do this!"

Stacie and Donald's families left and it was just the Bellas and the Trebles. It was dark out now but, our gear and paintballs were glow in the dark. We all changed clothes and geared up. I took my place in line as Stacie and Donald picked their teams.

"Okay...I want Amy on my team."

"Damn right. I was picked first...Bitchessss" Amy said yelling behind her as she walked towards Stacie.

"I hope I'm not on her team ...but, even if I am...I'm gonna shoot her right in between the eyes. " Bumper mumbled

"Bumper." Donald said laughing.

Bumper smiled and chest bumped Donald

"I want Jesse and Beca." Stacie said putting her hands on her hips and looking at Donald

"You can't have both. You can have one" Bumper interjected. Donald only shook his head and kissed her," Whatever you want honey."

It was so cute. I know it was only choosing paintball teams but, Donald was so in love with Stacie. I couldn't help but smile. I was becoming a mush

"That was sweet." I whispered to Jesse as Stacie continue picking teams.

"It was...I'd let you pick whoever you wanted" Jesse said smiling and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I know, that's why I stick with you."

The game began a few moments later," Same rules as last time...but! No! Face shots!" Donald said looking at Bumper before we all headed opposite ways.

"I'm going to stay here and watch the flag. Jesse and Beca you two can guard our prisoners. Amy and Lilly...get Donald's flag." Stacie was barking out orders.

"I would have never guessed Stacie loves paintball this much. . . She is always so, girly at school." I said to Jesse as we took a seat a few yards away from Stacie and the Flag.

Jesse started laughing," I would have never guessed YOU love paintball this much. I mean you were out here practically killing people the last time."

"What can I say? I'm a gangsta like that"

"That you are, Bec." He was laughing so loud he gave our position away.

We heard rustling of leaves and seen lime green flash past us.

"Did you see that?" I whispered to Jesse

"Back to back Beca." Jesse ran to my side and we were standing back to back.

I got shot with a glow -in -the- dark blue paint ball. I started shooting that direction. Whoever it was started running away.

"You okay?" Jesse asked still looking around

"Man! I just got over the bruises I had last time!" I complained as I rubbed my shoulder.

Donald and Bumper started firing and Pushed us down as they ran to our flag. Bumper grabbed the flag and started running back to the cabin. Donald through Stacie over his shoulder and ran the same path.

"Damn. We suck!" Jesse said laughing and kissing me. We started walking back to the cabin.

A loud wailing noise started.

"What is that?" I yelled to Jesse as I covered my ears.

"I don't know. Come on" he took my hand and we ran towards the noise.

"It sound like sirens. " Jesse looked extremely worried

I did sound like sirens.

My cell started ringing

"Hello?"

"Amy?!"

"You and Jesse need to get back here NOW!" She yelled so loud through the receiver he heard.


	20. Bad News

**SO, I GAVE** **INTO TEMPTATION. HERE IS SOME DRAMA**.

**WARNING: MINOR CHARACTER DEATH**

**UPSIDE: NO RELATIONSHIP DRAMA**

**** A kind reminder, I don't own Pitch Perfect, The Characters, the Bands, The Songs, or the movies that are mentioned in this story.** ( If I did I wouldn't be writing on Fan Fiction right now .. I'd be writing a New York Times Best Seller. If! that best seller part comes true one day... I'll be sure to thank you all!) **

We ran for at least a mile before we got back to the cabin. We didn't speak or stop. We just ran. I could feel branches smacking my legs but I didn't stop to look.

We finally arrived to the cabin and there were police lights flashing. I slowed down but, Jesse didn't.

"What's going on?" Jesse yelled as he ran through the trees

"Jesse Swanson?" A tall police officer asked

"Yea. Yea. That me." Jesse replied very nervous and out of breath.

"Son, I think we should go inside." The officer placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder. I walked up and held Jesse's hand.

"Just tell me what's going on. " Jesse said without moving. I looked around and no one was speaking or even breathing. We all just stood there looking at the cop.

"Do you know a couple named, Glenn and Sheila Mitchell?" The officer asked taking his hat off.

"That's my dad and step mom. What's wrong with them? What happened?" I asked in a panic. Why was this officer asking Jesse when it is my dad?

"Ma'am. I was only told to contact Mr. Swanson." The officer refuse to tell me anything.

"Yea. I know them." Jesse shook his head as he put his arm around my shoulders

"There is no easy way to tell you this. Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell were in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver. Both were pronounced dead on the scene."

The officer kept talking but, I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. My heart sank to my core. Jesse pulled me his chest, and walked me inside. Stacie and Amy sat on each side of me. Hugging and patting me.

"Officer?" I finally said confused.

"Why did you ask for Jesse? And not me? That is MY father" I still didn't move I only sat there looking at the wall

"Mr. Mitchell wrote up a specific note that stayed in his car. In that note it stated,' If anything bad happens to myself please contact Jesse Swanson at Barden University or at 343 Lake Road.' I figured since school is out I would start here."

The officer explained, but to me it still made no sense.

"Thank you sir." Jesse said shaking the officer's hand before he left.

"I'm fine Stacie. You and Donald need to head out to your honeymoon." I smiled at her

"You sure?" She was clearly worried about me.

"Heck yea I'm sure. Go." She hugged me and said bye to everyone. I tried to smile but, I couldn't.

"Amy, I think we should go too." Bumper suggested without any insult. Amy nodded and left too.

"Bec. You okay?" Jesse asked as he brought me a glass of water and sitting down.

"I don't know. I don't know if I'm okay. I...can't really feel anything at all." It wasn't a lie. I wasn't sad or mad or anything. Just numb.

We sat there on the couch for an hour without speaking or moving.

Finally, I had to ask," Why did dad write that note? You know that one they found in his car."

"I don't know Beca. Maybe he wanted to protect you." Jesse said as he started petting my hair ad hugging me

"Protect me from what?" I was starting to get angry. This is my dad not yours! Why would my dad leave a note like that?

"Maybe, he wanted to avoid the police officer coming to tell you." He shrugged but, continued anyway,"if you weren't here right now, that officer would have told me the bad news and I would have been the one I relay the message to you."

He had a point. It was pretty traumatic having the officer tell me my father has died. I started crying, and Jesse held me. I finally fell asleep.

The following morning I wasn't on the couch anymore. Jesse must have carried me to the bed.

I laid there, not moving or talking.

"Beca? You up?" Jesse whispered as he slowly opened the door. My eyes were puffy because I cried myself to sleep.

The moment I seen Jesse I started crying again and pulled the blanket over my head. He came over to the be to comfort me.

"Beca. I called your mom and already let her know." Jesse whispered to me

I was grateful for this. I was in no mood to deal with my mom today.

Over the next two weeks, All my friends called me constantly to ask if I needed anything or just to check up on me. Jesse and I made funeral arrangements and had already buried Dad and Sheila ; thankfully, there was life insurance. I remained very quite and I know it hurts Jesse when I don't talk to him, but I had nothing to say.

Today, is the day we go to meet with my dad's lawyer and read over his will. I got dressed in nice clothes even though I didn't want too. Jesse held my hand as we waited in a gloomy, dark lawyers office. Samuel Pace, Attorney at Law. The whole room was covered with his name. It disgusted me.

"Hi, I am Sam Pace." A middle-aged man shook our hands

"Are you ready?"Sam Pace asked as he took a seat. He wasn't talking to me. He was talking to Jesse.

Since, the day dad died everyone talks to Jesse and not me. It was really starting to piss me off.

"Yup. We are ready." Jesse said with a small grin and squeezing my hand.

Sam Pace started reading off a sheet of paper.

" filled this will and Testament out just last month." Sam explained and began handing Jesse and I papers.

Beca,

If you are reading this, I am so sorry. I know we have had our fights but, i want you to know...You are the best daughter a father could ask for. I never meant for anything tragic to happen. I want you to know I love you and be nice to Jesse. He didn't know my plan. I know you're a big girl Bec but, I wanted to protect you that is why Jesse was informed of my death before you. Please forgive me for that. Please forgive me that I will never see you graduate, get married, or have babies. But, I have a plan.

-Dad

I folded the paper up and put it in my jacket pocket. I wanted to cry but, I didn't. I was done with crying, and I was beginning to get angry. Jesse opened his letter and allowed me to read it with him.

Jesse,

I know we have had our ups and downs but, take care of my baby, and yes. I give you my approval to marry her in the future. I see how you look at Beca, you love her and you stand up for her. I can respect that.

-Glenn

"Okay, so what is his plan?" I asked Sam Pace as Jesse folded his letter and put into my pocket too.

He slide a deed to dad's house and two titles to dad's cars across the table.

"What I get his house and cars?" I asked confused

"He told me he wanted you to sell them or keep them. What ever you two wanted to do." Sam Smiled at Jesse and then, at me," And, he left you a 5,000$ savings Beca, you can have ...after you graduate college."

Even, though dad has passed he still pushed me to finish school, this made me laugh.

"If you don't graduate. I get to donate it to Barden." Sam continued.

Jesse gathered the papers and we got in the truck to head to his parents house.

****POLL****

**A. NO MORE! STOP THIS DRAMA MADNESS!**

**B. ADD MORE CHARACTER DEATHS**

**C. ADD SOME RELATIONSHIP DRAMA**


	21. Choices

I SWEAR THAT IS IT WITH THE DRAMA. I'LL STICK WITH WRITING CUTE STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK.

I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU HAPPY. THEREFORE, I AM GOING TO MAKE ALL KINDS OF GOOD COME FROM MY PREVIOUS DRAMA.

FOR THOSE WHO ASKED,

I WOULD LOVVVVVE TO WRITE A BIG JUICY LEMON; I MIGHT WRITE ONE IF I GET A REALLY GOOD BRAIN STORM HOWEVER THIS IS DOUBTFUL.

I HAVE READ ALOT OF FAN FICTION AND I HAVE READ PLENTY OF LEMONS (it is my favorite part of everyone's stories) BUT, MY LEMONS ARE WEAK.

I AM SORRY TO DISAPPOINT.

Now, back to business,

"Jesse" I whisper quietly as we got into his truck.

"Yea Bec?" He asked as we pulled out onto the road

"What do you think we should do?" I honestly wanted his opinion, mostly because I was incapable of making such a rash decision.

"If it were my choice...I would sell the house and one of the cars." He held reached for my hand and I gladly place mine in his,"That way you have some money. If you sell the house and put the money in the bank, that will pay for you to go to LA and get an apartment."

He was right. He was always right.

"Your right. I guess that means the score is, Jesse: 500 Beca: 3" I smiled

"What are you talking about?" He laughed

"You have been right 500 times and I've been right only 3 times. I'm keeping score." I explained and he started laughing

"Your weird Beca." I finally came to terms with my dads passing, an I was determined to have a good time at Jesse's.

"You love me." I gave Jesse a peck on the cheek. We finally arrived at his parents house. Jesse knocked on the door and eased it open," Anyone here?" He yelled through the house. A short brown haired lady walked around the corner," Beca!" She hugged me and pushed Jesse out of the way. "Come on in. I made some casserole for dinner." We started to walk into the kitchen. "Jesse, I know you are going to put those bags up. ...aren't you?" She asked sternly. I began to laugh as Jesse picked our bags up immediately.

"It's nice to see you, Suzanne." I smiled as I took a seat at the table.

"I hope that son of ours hasn't been in too much trouble." Jesse's dad, Randy smiled and walked into the room.

" me? Trouble? Nope, you have that backwards. Beca is the troublemaker." Jesse laughed as he shoved a cookie in his mouth

"Aww, no she isn't." Suzanne said rubbing my shoulder

"You have brainwashed my parents. That is the only explanation." Jesse said with a surprised look on his face.

"You can't brainwash them. Trust me I've tried." Jesse's 12 year old sister Abby added as she walked into the room.

Jesse waved for me to follow him upstairs to his bedroom, and I did.

I've been in his childhood bedroom before but, it made me laugh every time.

"Hey! Are you ever going to quit laughing at this?" Jesse asked with a dumb smirk on his face as he pointed to a picture on the wall

I shook my head no, and continued laughing at the picture of 10-year-old Jesse smiling with Elton John. Jesse dressed up like Elton John and had a huge smile on his face.

He took the picture down and put it on the dresser.

"Elton John loved my blue fedora." Jesse said this like it was a fact

"Oh, forgiveeee me! I forgot you are full of fun facts!" I said sarcastically

I loved this boy. I don't think I could ever make the words to tell him how much. I was slowly coming To terms with the recent passing in my family.

Jesse grabbed my hand and kissed me. We laid on the bed fully clothed just staring at a cd covers and listening to some 80s music.

When Jesse bought any CD or album he always kept the cover and glued it to his ceiling.

"How many covers do you have up there?" I asked as I slide my Hand under his shirt and placed my head on his chest.

"Never counted but, At least 100." He ran his finger tips down my spine. It gave me a sense of euphoria. There was no place in this world I'd rather be than right here, right now. No matter how bad the world got, I knew Jesse would take care of me.

"What time are we leaving for the beach tomorrow?" I asked quietly trying not to interrupt Jesse's singing

"5:00 in the morning." He replied in between song lyrics,"and, there's a surprise waiting for at the beach."

"Tell me about this surprise." I asked kissing his lips softly

"Nope. You will see tomorrow." He laughed and continued singing. I really hated surprises and he knew that.

The bedroom door bursts open," Beca." Abby said as she walked in the room

"Abby! There's a door for a reason. It's so, you can knock before you come barging in." Jesse jumped up and exclaimed

"Sorrrry your highness!"Abby shot back sarcastically

This is how Jesse and Abby were. It must be a brother and sister thing.

"Beca. Could you come with me? Please?" Abby begged. I smiled and winked at Jesse as I followed Abby to her room.

"I made you this." Abby had a huge grin on her face

It was a para cord bracelet, black and gray. It fit perfectly.

"I love it. Thank you very much!" I hugged her as I put it on. She got up and closed the door quickly.

"Can you be my sister?" She asked quietly in a whisper

"You probably don't want me as a sister. I don't know that job. I'm an only child" I explained," Plus, you have Jesse and Logan as brothers. You don't need a sister." I smiled and ruffled her hair. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey...don't cry. " she was really making me feel uncomfortable. I don't know to deal with crying children!

I hugged her,"Abby, maybe one day Jesse and I will get married then, I'll be your sister. Like how Logan's wife Lori is." I whispered. She had tears pouring down her face but smiled.

"I don't like Lori. I like you. Can you be nicer than Lori?" She asked as she wiped her tears off

"I promise, I'll be nicer than Lori." I smiled and winked at her.

"It's hard to have brothers and no sisters Beca. They never want to talk boys or shopping. They only talk about ball games and video games."

"Can't you talk to your mom?" I asked. I never talked to my mom at that age, but maybe that was just me.

"No!" Abby looked at me with wide eyes.

"Okay ." I scrunched my brow

"Here's my cell number. Text me when you wanna chat. K?" I smile as I put my number in her phone.

"Okay. I guess you can go back to Jesse." She finally said. I was thankful for that release . . I didn't know how many more pre teen hormones I could take.

"How'd that go?" Jesse asked as I walked into his room.

"Umm, it was...eventful." I stammered.

"She made me a cool bracelet, and asked me to be her sister." I smiled

"She's weird." He scratched his head," What did you tell her?"

I kissed his lips softly,"don't ask me stupid questions." I smiled and pushed him down onto the bed," oh wait." I got up and locked the door.

"Now, where were we?" I have him a small smile and pulled my shirt off.

"Yup, right about there." He smiled and walked over to me. Jesse picked me up and pushed me against the door and started kissing me hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned very softly as he kissed me. I nibbled his ear just the way he liked it and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"Knock. ...knock"

"Yea?" Jesse yelled out as he still held me up.

"Umm, I know your going to behave yourself tonight. Aren't you Jesse Alexander Swanson?" His mom said sternly yet, very quietly through the door.

"Do I have to?" He replied very annoyed. I smiled and kissed his neck up and down.

"Yes." She didn't hesitate with this answer.

Jesse groaned at his mother.

"Don't . Make. Me ...separate you two." She warned

"Fine." Jesse put my feet back onto the floor and cracked the door open," Night mom." He said very flat

I peeked underneath his arm,"night Suzanne!" I smiled.

"Un huh. I got my eye on you two."she smiled and walked away. Jesse closed and Locked the door again.

"You just heard her Jesse. ...don't look at me with your bedroom eyes."

His eyes hazed over with lust as he walked towards me. I knew he was about to rip all Of my clothes off, but I would be okay with that.

"Maybe, I like to get in trouble." He smiled and kissed me.


	22. Vacation

Man, you all really love Stacie & Donald! (Me too! Haha)

Anyway, there will be probably one or two more chapters before I start the JR/ SR year story.

Yes, I am going to merge them together. If at any point it gets boring let me know and I'll try to spice it up.

Also, check out my other story:

Fat Amy & Bumper's Love Story.

It is complete now.

I will most likely write a little short story about Stacie & Donald too

( FYI)

I woke up and peeked out from under my blanket. The image by the windows were zooming by. How the hell did I get in the car? I heard someone singing very loudly to the radio.

"Do you have to sing so loud?" I sat up to ask Jesse. His mom and dad were in the front. Jesse and I were in the middle, and his brother, sister in law and sister were in the very back seat.

"It's about time you woke up, sleepyhead. A few more hours and we will be in Kissemee, FL." Jessie's mom, Suzanne, yelled over Jesse's singing.

"Cool. I've never been to Kissimmee"

Suzanne opened her mouth like she was going to tell me all about Florida.

"Don't! La la la la la la" Jesse yelled at his mother,"don't tell her where we are going. It's a surprise." His mother smiled and nodded.

"You will find out soon enough. Don't look at me like that. " Jesse said and started singing again. I wiped the look off my face and started humming the song.

"Shut up! I have had to hear you sing constantly for the past 20 years! Enough!" Logan said covering his ears," how do you deal with him?"

"She sings too. Just as loud." Jesse laughed

An Eminem song came on the radio and Jesse started singing," Come on Beca...you know you wanna"

I hid my face in the pillow but, sat up and started rapping with Jesse.

"Noooo! " Abby screamed from the backseat.

Jesse and I sang a lot of the songs that came on. Mostly everyone annoyed with us by the time we got to the condo.

We pulled up to a big white gate "Welcome to Disney Resorts" the sign read.

"Disney?" I asked Jesse smiling," Your surprise is Disney?"

"That's only part of my surprise." Jesse helped his dad and brother unload the van. The condo was huge and the inside of it had Disney memorabilia plastering the walls. I felt like I was a kid again.

"This is...awesome!" I finally said to Jesse

"I'm glad your excited! Come on," he took my hand led me outside," now, for the second part of your surprise."

We walked under the palm trees and I felt the wind blow. The smell of the sand intrigued my senses. I have never been to the beaches in Florida but, I loved it. We walked to the opposite side of our condo to a community pool.

Stacie, Donald, Benji, and Lilly were all in the pool.

"Heyyyy!" Stacie yelled to me. I gave a short wave to everyone. Jesse smiled at me," I love you Bec. I knew you would have fun with me and my family but, Stacie and Donald were already close to Florida and Benji just invited himself."

"Thanks"I whispered to Jesse. He had no idea how much this meant to me. I really needed a vacation and having all the coolest people here only made it better. Jesse ran and cannonballed into the pool and I followed.

A few hours later Jesse's family wanted to hit up The Magic Kingdom, and of course, all of our friends came along. Once in the park Everyone went their separate ways.

"Hey, can we hang out with you guys?" Benji asked holding Lilly's hand. I tried not to stare but I know that it was too late. "Oh, yea...Lilly and I are dating now." Benji added

and his face turned a little red.

"That's cool." I winked at Lilly. We walked through the park looking at the replica houses of Mickey Mouse and Other characters. Lilly walked away to get a slushy.

"Isn't this just adorable?!" I play punched Benji in the arm.

"Yea yea. Go ahead and get it out of your system." He rolled his eyes

"I really do think you two are adorable."

"She's really cool, you know ? ...she loves Star Wars, Magic, and A Cappella. I mean .." He hesitated as if he was at a lost for words," she is awesome."

I looked at Jesse and he smiled and put his arm around Benji's shoulder," look Bec... Our lil boy is all grown up" Jesse acted as if he were sniffling.

Benji pushed his arm off," ha ha very funny."

We rode the Teacups, and had lunch in cinderella's castle.

"I set a Cinderella doll on fire in my living room when I was young." Lilly mumbled and grinned

"Haven't we all?" Benji said laughing

Jesse and I shot each other a gaze and started laughing.

Next up, ride the monorail train to the Epcot park.

"Thanks for this trip Jesse. I really needed this." He hugged me ,"I know Bec."

Stacie ran up to me as I exited the train.

"Oh, Beca! I haven't hung out with you in ages!" Stacie smiled and hugged me. She was wearing a black bikini top with a tiny white see threw tank top over it, and short black shorts. She could dress in a garbage bag and every boy around her would still stop and stare," Come on! We are going to ride the Mount. Everest ride next!" Stacie took my hand and skipped to the line," Beca is riding with me!" She yelled back to Jesse and Donald.

"Good!" Donald yelled back and whispered something to Jesse.

"So, ask me how my honeymoon was" she begged

I obeyed,"how was your honeymoon?" I asked sarcastically

"Fantastic! We went to a Braves game and just got to Florida yesterday. " She smiled as the memories flashed across her mind," oh, and the sex...don't even get me started." She laughed

"Wow." I didn't even know how to respond to her sex talk most the time. We sat in the very front of the ride and the boys sat directly behind us. The ride was dark and we started to free fall an Stacie screamed at the top of her lungs. I could hear Jesse and Donald laughing, then a huge abominable snowman jumped out and Stacie screamed so loud it burst my ear drums. We got off the ride and Donald and Jesse were still laughing.

"A warning would have been nice." I said looking at Donald

He was still laughing," Nope, can't do it... I'm so happy you two came along , I don't know If my ears could survive another scream."

Stacie smiled at me,"do you want go shopping with me?"

"Yea sure." We started to walk away from the boys," oh! Wait a second." I pulled out my cell phone and told Abby to meet us in front of the Moroccan restaurant.

We got a coke an waited for Abby.

"How mad do you think the other girls will get if I move out of The Bella house?" Stacie asked as she popped a chip into her mouth

"Not too mad. I mean after all you are married. Maybe, you could stay at Donald's some days and The Bella house some days." I suggested as I stole one of her chips.

"I'll think about that Beca."

"Hey, thanks for inviting me!" Abby yelled as she walked towards us with her mom.

We began going in and out of gift shops. Stacie left with at least one item every time we stopped. I was checking out some Japanese posters when Suzanne came up to me.

"Are you having fun?" She asked with smile and smelling in-scents.

"A blast! Thanks for having me."

She began going through the posters with me,"ummm, Abby tells me you are going to be her sister one day." Suzanne said smiling but, not looking at me.

"Maybe...but, not anytime soon of course." I replied. I could feel my face blushing.

"Sooner or later. Either way is be honored I have you in our family." She hugged me and we walked around the store until we found Abby with Stacie.

"I love this kid! She has great fashion Sense! Stacie bought Abby a kinds of clothes.

We stayed in Florida for a week and went to every Disney park and rode every ride. Sadly, the day had come that we had to leave. Jesse and I waved goodbye to our friends and got into the van.

"I hope everyone had a good vacation." Randy said as we started

Our trip home. Everyone started talking about how much fun they had and how happy they were. I only held Jessie's hand and smiled.

"Thank you." I mouthed the words softly so only he could hear.


	23. Ending

The last month of summer went by like a breeze. Jessie's parents helped sell dad's house and car, and I put the money in the bank just as we discussed. Jesse and I flew to LA to watch Bumper perform with John Meyer. I met a few head honchos of the record company Bumper worked for.

Barden was going to dedicate and name the new library building The Glenn Mitchell Building. I donated 1000$ to the school in dad's name. He would have loved the building.

I walked into the Bella house and started unpacking my stuff. All the girls gathered around and told stories about their summers. As the moon started to come up , I began getting sad. I have been so attached to Jesse for the past three months, and now I am going to bed without him by my side. It was hard to lay in a bed without him, let alone sleep without him next to me. Now, I understood Stacie's concern. I wanted to live with Jesse but, I didn't want to leave the Bellas either and I was sure he didn't want to leave the Trebles. My insomnia began to drag me through the house. I looked out of my bedroom window at the Treble house. There were lights on, and it was 2:00 am. I put a jacket and shoes on and headed to the Treble house. I opened the door without knocking. Just like boys, never locking doors. It appeared no one was awake so, I turned off some lights and tip toed up to Jesse's room.

"Jesse." I said very quietly as I entered the room

"Hey Bec." He was wide awake watching a movie. "Why are you here?" He asked

"Ummm...uhh..." I really didn't want to say something mushy like I missed you.

"Aww you missed me didn't you?" Jesse laughed quietly and pinched my cheek. I gave him a stern look but, couldn't hold it. I started smiling.

He lifted up the blanket and I slide under the covers. Jesse wrapped hi arms around me and I felt at home.

"I can't sleep without you Bec." He kissed my neck.

9:00am

The alarm started buzzing and Jesse smacked it off the table.

"What time is it?" I mumbled

"9 o clock."

"Shit! I have a class at nine!" I said in a panic but, I didn't get out of bed" great way to start your Junior Year Beca." I mumbled to myself.

Okay, thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites! This is the end of Sophomore year!

I will start JR/ Sr year soon.

Follow, review, and favorite if my stories tickle your fancy.

Love you all!

-Liz


End file.
